


Decathexis

by Irismatidia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blackmail, Death Threats, Decisions, F/M, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lima Syndrome, Marriage, Motherhood, Post-War, Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismatidia/pseuds/Irismatidia
Summary: A (very) short story where you're determined to save your children and stay faithful to your late husband until your demise.





	Decathexis

Confortably sitting on your chair, your gaze was fixing the landscape outside. It was a rainy day which, for all cliché it was, matched with your state of mind.

The war was over, the kingdom of your husband was defeated, and the infamous Fire Fist King Ace was dead. The victorious King, Trafalgar D. Water Law, had fallen for the beautiful, young widow Queen you were. So he blackmailed you. If you marry him he'd take your children as his wards, which would allow him to have more control on the kingdom. If you refused he'd kill your son. Losing your precious child was not even conceivable for you. Moreover, your vassals and the people would probably rouse if the invaders killed their prince.  
But marrying another man meant for you breaking the vows that bounded you to Ace, and you couldn't stand the idea, even if he was no more. Even more if the man you had to marry was the one responsible for the death of your beloved.  
Solution was easy though. Law said he'd take care of your son if you marry him. So you planned to give him what he wanted, then kill yourself after the ceremony. Law was a man of honor who would keep his promise. A man of honor who would have to wait though, because you were now pregnant with Ace's second child. So he decided to wait your daughter's birth and marry you one month later - with the untold wish your belly would be flatter.

This pregnancy overjoyed you, as it was your hapiness among the despair and destruction which came down on the kingdom. You had prayed for your daughter to stay a little bit longer in your womb but after ten months of pregnancy you were tired and it wouldn't be long until she decides to come into this world.  
It also allowed you to spend more time with your son before you'll have to definitly leave him. You had made him promise to look after his younger sibling and watch her back no matter what would happen. As a prince, you constantly reminded him to value common good and the safety of his subjects. You told him these were his duties as the oldest child and first heir of the kingdom.

With a weak smile, you gazed down at the large bulge that formed the unborn baby and caressed it. That will be for the best, everyone will be safe and satisfied. Even Law's counselors, who weren't pleased when their King announced them his intention to marry you. They were right. He could have find way better -and willing- bethrored among the noble women and princesses who were attracted to him. The only purpose of this was to satisfy the King's want.

You didn't tell anyone your plans. You wanted to be sure things would happen as you wished, with no interference, even if it mean you couldn't give your children a proper farewell.

The only regret you had was that you wouldn't see your children grow up. But they wouldn't be on their own, Ace's loyal subjects would raise and take care of them well.

You had make up your mind, your plot was set, all you needed now was to let time do its work.


End file.
